Touko Is Not Pleased
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: Summary: The famous Ferris wheel scene where N lures/kidnaps/invites you onto the ride. Starring N as Captain Obvious and Touko as Unhappy Camper. The Plasma grunts will be playing the role of Unimportant Characters That Will Be Forgotten By The End Of The Game. One-shot. Ficlet. Game-canon.


Touko Is Not Pleased

**Summary: The famous Ferris wheel scene where N lures/kidnaps/invites you onto the ride. Starring N as Captain Obvious and Touko as Unhappy Camper. The Plasma grunts will be playing the role of Unimportant Characters That Will Be Forgotten By The End Of The Game. One-shot. Ficlet. Game-canon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. (I WISH I DID SOB) I lifted some of N and the grunts' dialogue from the game. Don't own those dialogues either.**

**A/N: I'm sorry, N fangirls. And I'm sorry, ferriswheelshippers. I actually wanted to do a fluffy ferriswheelshipping fic but somehow I lost control of the story and it became like this. BUT, WITH THAT SAID, I DO NOT HATE N, AND I DO NOT BASH ON HIM OR FERRISWHEELSHIPPING. I LIKE THEM BOTH. This fic is just a parody of the overly-used and clichéd ferris wheel scene. That is all. And I don't hate the Plasma grunts either. They're kind of hilarious actually. Sort of, anyway… **

Touko was not a happy camper.

In the space of 10 minutes, she had gone from chasing a couple of Team Plasma grunts to being literally dragged onto the ferris wheel by resident weirdo N.

_How long is this #$% ride going to last?_ The brunette thought as she watched N ramble on. The green-haired boy was now saying "…of Team Plasma."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I am the King of Team Plasma." N repeated, frowning.

"Oh."

"You are not surprised?" N raised his eyebrows.

_Hmm, same hair colour as Ghetsis, happens to support Pokemon liberation, always appears whenever Team Plasma is nearby, and you ask me why I'm not surprised, Captain Obvious?_ Yup, Touko was definitely in a grumpy mood. "…no, I'm not, N."

"Oh. Well then…" N started to ramble on again.

Touko blew out a strand of hair from her face. Finally, the ferris wheel started to slow down and the girl gladly welcomes the outside world again. Being in the car with N was slightly bizarre. It was like being in a whole other world.

"My Lord N! You're safe!" The grunts rushed over.

_I hereby dub thee 'Team Plasma's speshul snowflake N'_ Touko thought as she watched the grunts fuss over and coddle N. Then she suddenly realised N was talking to her again, pokeball in hand.

"…but I'll battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!" N was saying. "Go, Sandile!"

"C-Come on out, Dewy!" Touko, started and slightly annoyed, sent out her Dewott.

"Sandile, Assurance!"

Dewy cried out in pain as Sandile managed to land a hit on him.

Instead of feeling sorry for the Pokemon as he usually did, he said: "Your Pokemon look happy."

_You just injured my Dewy and the only thing you can say is 'Your Pokemon look happy'?! What the hell, dude?!_ Touko mentally yelled. "Dewy, Water Gun!"

~Time-skip because I suck at writing battles~

"You're quite strong. But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future… I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokemon! Just try and stop m-…"

"HOLD IT!" Touko yelled, unable to take it anymore.

"W-What?!" N stammered, having never been interrupted in mid-speech/mid-rant before.

"How dare you interrupt my lord N's speech, you insolent Trai-…" One of the grunts began to say.

"SHADDUP!" Touko roared. "First of all, N!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Cheren was right about you! You talk too much! Everytime we meet, you just talk and talk and never let me say anything. And you're really annoying, too! At Nacrene City, all I wanted to do was just enter the museum, but nooo… you had to block my way and challenge me to a battle!" Touko threw up her arms. "Pokemon battles are bad, my foot! YOU are the one who challenges me everytime we meet! Hypocrite!"

"I-I…" N, for once, didn't know what to say.

"And I didn't even WANT to go on the ferris wheel with you! And did you know, if I called my mom right now and told her what you did to me, she will sue your pants off for attempted kidnapping and sexual assult!" The angry brunette waved her xtransceiver threateningly.

"I wasn't trying to kidnap you…" N mumbled.

"And you two!" Touko whirled around to face the Plasma grunts.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" Both grunts were terrified of Touko by now.

"I fought you guys in Pinwheel Forest, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I remember you-…" Touko pointed at the female grunt. "-saying that I was jealous of your uniforms. Well, let me tell you something…" she took a deep breath. "YOUR UNIFORMS ARE STUPID. Seriously, even Team Galactic looks better than you guys." Touko huffed. "Alright, I've said what I wanted to say." She left.

"Wait! Does this mean we're not friends anymore?!" N shouted.

"My lord N, with all due respect, that was badly handled."

"Just… Just leave me alone."

**A/N: Like I said… this is not to bash N. It's just a parody of the clichéd ferris wheelscene and how overly-used it is in this particular corner of the pokemon fandom. Most ferriswheelshipping fics have Touko falling in love with N immediately before/during/after the ride and I wanted to do something different.**

**For people who want isshushipping, I'll (hopefully) be releasing 2 isshushipping fics very soon. The first one is a short one-shot where isshushipping is merely hinted *dodges rotten tomatoes flung by angry isshushippers* and the second one which is a longer oneshot will definitely have confirmed isshushipping. I'm still in the middle of writing the draft, so that one could take a while. But I'll definitely finish it! Isshushipping's my pokemon OTP after all!**

**And to those who are following my KHR stories… I really have no excuse, other than the fact that I've kind of lost interest at the moment. I keep trying to write but all that comes out is crap. Still, on the bright side, I've finished a chapter for 'To The Eternally Free Sky' and hopefully I'll be uploading it soon.**

**Anyway, reviews please! (And maybe in the future I'll be writing some blankshipping and expressshipping fics!)**


End file.
